"Na obozie" 13.Ból i smutek
Trzynasty odcinek z serii "Fineasz i Ferb - Na obozie". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Samanta Timens *Angela Weather *Fretka Flynn *Tina *Chealsy Fabuła Samanta Długo wpatrywaliśmy się w miejsce, gdzie znikła Iza, wiedziałam, że to bardzo poważna sprawa. Przecież Izabela spadła do jakiejś przepaści, nie wiadomo gdzie jest albo chociażby czy w ogóle żyje. Zaczęłam się z Ferbem rozglądać, a Fineasz siedział pod ścianą skulony z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, chyba płakał, cóż nie dziwę mu się on naprawdę coś czuł do Izabeli, a ona jeszcze wyznała mu miłość... współczuję mu. Podeszłam do podestu z bransoletką , miała ja nosić Izabela, nie odbiorę jej tego zaszczytu, wezmę ją i schowam do woreczka, wierzę, że ją znajdziemy. -Fineasz, wszystko gra?- zdecydowałam się do niego podejść. -Nie, nie gra, Izabela właśnie zniknęła, nie wiadomo gdzie jest ani w ogóle czy żyje, a to wszystko przeze mnie – zaczął się użalać. -Fineasz, to nie twoja wina, to przeze mnie teraz tu jesteśmy, bo gdybym Izabeli o tej mapie nie przypomniała, to w ogóle nie bylibyśmy tu. -Ale prędzej czy później i tak by to nam pokazała, a ja mogłem jej pilnować, zamiast jej, ja powinienem tam być… -Fineasz nie osądzaj się Gd….- nie dokończyłam, bo w słowo weszła mi Angela. -Cześć Fineasz co porabiasz?- powiedziała najsłodziej jak mogła. -Angela?! Ale co ty tu robisz?!-zdziwił się Fineasz. -Przyszłam cię pilnować, a gdzie Iza?- spytała z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Izabela... Ona…- Fineasz nie mógł dokończyć. -Przyszłaś go pilnować?!- postanowiłam zmienić temat. -Ty masz za mały móżdżek, żeby to zrozumieć piesku, a więc co z Izabelą- Myślałam, że mnie rozsadzi ze złości, ale na szczęście opanowałam się. -Ona… spadła w przepaść- powiedział Fineasz z wielkim bólem. -Ale jaką przepaść? – Gela rozejrzała się po sali. -Możemy skończyć o tym gadać?- Odezwał się Fineasz- a tak właściwie, to co tym masz w ręce? -Sznurek- uśmiechnęła się -No pięknie- powiedział Fineasz ironicznie- Mapa zniknęła, a jedyną drogę prowadzącą do wyjścia, którą był sznurek ty zwinęłaś, ciekawe jak my teraz wrócimy –Fineasz wstał, chyba się uspokoił. -My nic nie poradzimy, ale Samanta tak- odezwał się Ferb. -Nie wyczuje w tej postaci drogi- powiedziałam. -Nie w tej postaci, to jedyna deska ratunku, Tinę i Chealsy trzeba będzie wtajemniczyć. -Ale ja się nigdy nie przekształcałam – powiedziałam przerażona. -Dasz radę, musisz się skupić, wierzymy w ciebie- Ferb podszedł i położył mi rękę na ramieniu, uspokoiłam się, zamknęłam oczy i skupiłam się, poczułam jak zmieniam się w wilka. Tina Nagle zobaczyłam jak Samanta przyjmuje postać wilka już w ogóle nie rozumiałam o co chodzi, bo jak ona to zrobiła? -Prowadź Sam- zachęcił ją Ferb, po czym wilk zaczął prowadzić nas przez katakumby. Doszliśmy do wyjścia, a Samanta ponownie przybrała ludzką postać. -To było świetne!- podzieliła się z nami swoimi wrażeniami. -Może ciszej, jesteśmy pod pokojem pana Teodora- upomniał Fineasz. -Dobra, wchodzimy- Ferb ostrożnie otwarł klapę i wszyscy wyszliśmy, zasunęliśmy dywanik i wyszliśmy z pokoju. Fretka Usłyszałam jakieś odgłosy, wstałam i wyszłam na korytarz, w przedpokoju stali Fineasz i Ferb i jakieś cztery dziewczyny. -O, a co wy tu robicie- spytałam twardo, lecz cicho. -Eh… no dobra, powiemy ci, jeśli nikomu nie powiesz- zaczął Ferb. -To może lepiej wejdźmy do mojego pokoju – zaproponowałam, wszyscy weszli, na końcu Fineasz, ale taki jakiś inny, różnił się od tego którego dotychczas znałam. -To co się stało?- spytałam, gdy wszyscy wsiedli. -No dobrze, odwiedziliśmy tutejsze katakumby i zdarzył się wypadek- wyjaśnił Ferb, wtedy zrozumiałam, jedyną osobą jakiej tu nie było była Izabela, coś jej się musiało stać, bo inaczej z Fineaszem nie byłoby tak źle. -Coś się stało Izabeli- powiedziałam bardziej stwierdzając. -doszliśmy do Sali, gdzie była ukryta rzecz, której szukaliśmy, lecz nagle podłoga się rozstąpiła, utworzyła się przepaść, my zdążyliśmy się złapać, ale Izabela ześlizgnęła się na kraniec, nie mogła się podciągnąć, a ściany zaczęły się zsuwać i chyba uznała, że lepiej będzie jeśli spadnie, ale zanim spadła powiedziała Fineaszowi…- tu Ferb przerwał, chyba nie chciał przypominać o tym Fineaszowi, ale ja doskonale wiedziałam co Izabela mu powiedziała, pewnie w końcu wyznała mu miłość… -I co teraz zamierzacie zrobić- spytałam. -Jeszcze nie wiemy, ale na pewno będziemy jej szukać- odpowiedział Ferb, dziwne jakoś nagle stał się rozmowny, nie znałam go od tej strony. -Fretka, a czy mogłabyś nie mówić panu, że Izabela zniknęła?- powiedziała Samanta. -Nie wystarczy, że ja nie powiem, pan kiedyś zauważy jej brak- uświadomiłam. -Przypuśćmy, że Iza zachorowała i będzie leżeć w namiocie, a ty powiedzmy to potwierdzisz, bo powiesz, że ją odwiedziłaś i, że lepiej, żeby nie wychodziła. -No to może się udać, ale co jeśli Izabeli nie znajdziecie?- spytałam. -Będziemy jej szukać tak długo, aż ją znajdziemy-odezwał się Fineasz. -Dobra, to my już pójdziemy- powiedział Ferb po czym wszyscy wyszli. *** Samanta Wyszliśmy z domu opiekunów i ruszyliśmy w stronę namiotów. -To w co mieliście nas wtajemniczyć?- przypomniało się Tinie. Ferb spojrzał na smutnego Fineasza idącego z tyłu i powiedział: -To ja wam najlepiej w waszym namiocie wytłumaczę- odpowiedział i, gdy już skręcali, przypomniało mi się coś, podbiegłam do Ferba i szepnęłam mu: -Angela jest wampirem- popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony, wyraz jego twarzy mówił „że co?!” ja tylko pokiwałam głową, po czym wróciłam do namiotu. Fineasz siedział w „przebieralni”, ja ruszyłam do swojej i zaczęłam myśleć… Po przebraniu się poszłam do „sypialni”, no bo co miałam robić? Nikogo tam nie było, ale po chwili bez słowa wszedł Fineasz i położył się na swoim miejscu, z żalem popatrzył na pusty śpiwór Izabeli. Za chwilę wszedł Ferb, widocznie wesoły. -Co się stało- spytałam zdziwiona jego rozbawieniem. -Wiesz Chealsy i Tina są nawet fajne gdy nie ma Angeli- powiedział. -Co?! Co wy tam robiliście?- spytałam zazdrosna. -My, tylko im wytłumaczyłem waszą tajemnicę- odpowiedział. -Dobrze… w takim razie, gdzie była Angela- spytałam zaniepokojona. -Poszła do namiotu Pauliny, Marty i Edka, świeciło się tam –wytłumaczył. -A wpadłeś na coś związanego z zniknięciem Izy- spytałam trochę ciszej. -Wydaje mi się, że ktoś prędzej musiał wiedzieć o tym, że my tam będziemy, bo nie możliwe jest to, że jakakolwiek przepaść otworzy się, a za chwilę zamknie, a komnata nie miała żadnych czujników, wiec musiała być sterowana. -Nie wiem, kto mógłby wiedzieć o tym, że my tam będziemy i mógłby mieć złe zamiary wobec Izy… Bo przecież Angela trafiła do nas po lince… -Ja też na razie na nic nie wpadłem, może powinnyśmy się z tym przespać- zaproponował. -Dobry pomysł, to dobranoc wszystkim- powiedziałam i zgasiłam światło. -Dobranoc- odpowiedział Ferb, a Fineasz nadal siedział cicho. Obudziłam się rano, wszyscy już wstali, więc poszłam się ubrać i wyszłam. Słońce mocno grzało, zapowiadała się wspaniała pogoda, tak ogólnie ciekawe co u Fineasza, wczoraj nie wyglądał najlepiej, może już mu trochę przeszło… Choć ja nadal nie mogę zrozumieć jak Izabela mogła spaść do przepaści. Rozejrzałam się po placu, nigdzie nie mogłam dostrzec ani Fineasza, ani Ferba, więc ruszyłam do stołówki, miejsca, w którym powinni być. Nie myliłam się, siedzieli już przy stoliku i najwidoczniej czekali na śniadanie. Poszłam i usiadłam przy moim stoliku. Wtem zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy zbiegli się do stołówki. Przyszła także Fretka i od razu spojrzała na Fineasza i Ferba, po czym poszła w kierunku pana Teodora, rozmawiali chyba właśnie o Izie. Widać, że się udało, bo pan Teodor spokojnie odszedł do stolika. Zaczęliśmy jeść, ja ciągle przyglądałam się stolikowi chłopaków, wtedy zorientowałam się, że Angela ma teraz większe szanse u Fineasza. Przecież nie ma Izy…. Oj coś mi się wydaje, że musimy ją jak najszybciej znaleźć... Kategoria:Odcinki